The present invention relates to battery packs and, more particularly, relates to a battery pack with a charge control function, the battery pack having the charge control function and a charge protection function therein.
Rechargeable batteries (secondary batteries), particularly, lithium-ion batteries each requires a protection circuit (charge protection IC) for detecting an overdischarge mode and an overcharge mode to protect the present secondary battery from the overdischarge mode and the overcharge mode because the lithium-ion battery is weak in overdischarging and overcharging. Each protection circuit (charge protection IC) has an overdischarge preventive mechanism and an overcharge preventive mechanism. The protection circuits (charge protection ICs) include a protection circuit for further detecting an overcurrent mode in the discharge mode of the corresponding secondary battery to protect the battery from the overcurrent mode. This protection circuit (charge protection IC) includes an overdischarge preventive mechanism, an overcharge preventive mechanism, and an overcurrent preventive mechanism. A conventional secondary-battery protection circuit (charge protection IC) will now be described hereinbelow. The protection circuit includes an overdischarge preventive mechanism and an overcharge preventive mechanism.
A battery unit having the above-mentioned protection circuit (charge protection IC) is called a “battery pack”. When a secondary battery enters the overdischarge mode, it is necessary to stop the discharging of the secondary battery and charge the secondary battery using a charger. The charger includes an adapter and a charge control circuit (charge control IC). In other words, the conventional battery pack includes only the protection circuit (charge protection IC) and the charger has the charge control circuit (charge control IC).
FIG. 1 shows a conventional battery module 800′ including a charge protection IC 200 and a charge control IC 600. Referring to FIG. 1, the battery module 800′ has a discharging positive terminal 801, a negative terminal 802, and a charging positive terminal 803. A load 400 is arranged between the discharging positive terminal 801 and the negative terminal 802. An adapter 700 serving as a commercial charger is arranged between the charging positive terminal 803 and the negative terminal 802. The negative terminal 802 is called a ground terminal (GND).
The battery module 800′ includes: a secondary battery 300; the charge protection IC 200; the charge control IC 600; peripheral devices (a power transistor Tr, a diode D, and a current-detecting resistor R); a first field-effect transistor FET1 functioning as a discharge control switch; and a second field-effect transistor FET2 operating as a charge control switch.
The charge protection IC 200 is connected between the discharging positive terminal 801 and a negative electrode of the secondary battery 300. The charge control IC 600 and the peripheral devices are arranged between the charging positive terminal 803 and the positive electrode of the secondary battery 300. According to the arrangement, the charger comprising only the adapter 700 can be used.
A conventional battery pack 100′ and a conventional charger 500′ will now be described hereinbelow with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3. FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing the conventional battery pack and a protection circuit (charge protection IC) included therein. FIG. 3 is a block diagram showing the conventional charger and a charge control circuit (charge control IC) included therein.
The conventional battery pack 100′ will now be described with reference to FIG. 2. This kind of battery pack is disclosed as a rechargeable power supply circuit in Japanese Patent No. 2872365. The conventional battery pack 100′ will be described on the basis of the description of the above patent. In the patent document, the structure of control means is not schematically shown in accompanying drawings. In the following description, the structure of the control means is estimated by analogy with the specification of the patent. The structure of the control means will be described with reference to the drawings.
Referring to FIG. 2, the battery pack 100′ has a positive terminal 101 and a negative terminal 102. Each of the positive and negative terminals 101 and 102 is called an external connection terminal. The load 400 or the charger 500′ is arranged between the positive terminal 101 and the negative terminal 102. The charger 500′ will be described later.
Referring to FIG. 2, the battery pack 100′ has the secondary battery 300 including at least one lithium-ion battery (unit cell) 301. The secondary battery 300 generates a battery voltage Vcc(ba). The protection circuit (charge protection IC) 200 is connected in parallel to the secondary battery 300. The major features of the protection circuit 200 are an overdischarge protecting function and an overcharge protecting function. The protection circuit 200 includes an overdischarge control circuit 210 serving as the overdischarge protecting function and an overcharge control circuit 220 serving as the overcharge protecting function.
An overdischarge-detecting threshold voltage Vth(od) is predetermined in the overdischarge control circuit 210. The overdischarge control circuit 210 compares the battery voltage Vcc(ba) with the threshold voltage Vth(od). If the battery voltage Vcc(ba) is lower than the threshold voltage Vth(od), the overdischarge control circuit 210 determines an overdischarge mode and generates an overdischarge detection signal at a logical low level. The overdischarge control circuit 210 includes: a zener diode for generating an overdischarge-detecting reference voltage corresponding to the overdischarge-detecting threshold voltage Vth(od); an overdischarge resistive voltage-dividing circuit for dividing the battery voltage Vcc(ba), the circuit comprising a bleeder resistor in series; an overdischarge-detecting comparator for comparing an overdischarge divided-voltage, generated from the overdischarge resistive voltage-dividing circuit, with the overdischarge-detecting reference voltage; and an overdischarge hysteresis circuit arranged between an output terminal and a noninverting input terminal of the overdischarge-detecting comparator. The above components of the overdischarge control circuit 210 are not shown in FIG. 2.
When the overdischarge divided-voltage is lower than the overdischarge-detecting reference voltage, namely, the battery voltage Vcc(ba) is lower than the overdischarge-detecting threshold voltage Vth(od), the overdischarge-detecting comparator outputs an overdischarge detection signal at a logical low level. On the other hand, when the battery voltage Vcc(ba) is higher than an overdischarge return voltage (Vth(od)+Vhy(od)), the overdischarge-detecting comparator outputs an overdischarge-protection cancel signal at a logical high level. The overdischarge return voltage is obtained by adding the overdischarge-detecting threshold voltage Vth(od) to an overdischarge hysteresis voltage Vhy(od), which is defined by the overdischarge hysteresis circuit.
Similarly, an overcharge-detecting threshold voltage Vth(oc) is predetermined in the overcharge control circuit 220. The overcharge control circuit 220 compares the battery voltage Vcc(ba) with the threshold voltage Vth(oc). When the battery voltage Vcc(ba) is higher than the threshold voltage Vth(oc), the overcharge control circuit 220 determines an overcharge mode and outputs an overcharge detection signal at a logical low level. The overcharge control circuit 220 includes: a zener diode for generating an overcharge-detecting reference voltage corresponding to the overcharge-detecting threshold voltage Vth(oc); an overcharge resistive voltage-dividing circuit for dividing the battery voltage Vcc(ba), the circuit comprising a bleeder resistor in series; an overcharge-detecting comparator for comparing an overcharge divided-voltage, generated from the overcharge resistive voltage-dividing circuit, with the overcharge-detecting reference voltage; and an overcharge hysteresis circuit arranged between an output terminal and a noninverting input terminal of the overcharge-detecting comparator. The above components of the overcharge control circuit 220 are not shown in FIG. 2.
When the overcharge divided-voltage is higher than the overcharge-detecting reference voltage, namely, the battery voltage Vcc(ba) is higher than the overcharge-detecting threshold voltage Vth(oc), the overcharge-detecting comparator outputs an overcharge detection signal at a logical low level. On the other hand, when the battery voltage Vcc(ba) is lower than an overcharge return voltage (Vth(oc)−Vhy(oc)), the overcharge-detecting comparator outputs an overcharge-protection cancel signal at a logical high level. The overcharge return voltage is obtained by subtracting an overcharge hysteresis voltage Vhy(oc), defined by the overcharge hysteresis circuit, from the overcharge-detecting threshold voltage Vth(oc).
The first and second field-effect transistors FET1 and FET2 are connected in series between the negative electrode of the secondary battery 300 and the negative terminal 102. The first field-effect transistor FET1 operates as a discharge control switch. The second field-effect transistor FET2 functions as a charge control switch.
When the logical low level overdischarge detection signal is supplied from the overdischarge control circuit 210 to the gate of the first field-effect transistor FET1, the first field-effect transistor FET1 is turned off. On the other hand, when the logical high level overdischarge-protection cancel signal is supplied from the overdischarge control circuit 210 to the gate of the first field-effect transistor FET1, the first field-effect transistor FET1 is turned on. Similarly, when the logical low level overcharge detection signal is supplied from the overcharge control circuit 220 to the gate of the second field-effect transistor FET2, the second field-effect transistor FET2 is turned off. When the logical high level overcharge-protection cancel signal is supplied from the overcharge control circuit 220 to the gate of the second field-effect transistor FET2, the second field-effect transistor FET2 is turned on.
As described in the foregoing patent, the first field-effect transistor FET1 has a parasitic diode Dp1. The parasitic diode Dp1 is arranged such that the forward direction thereof corresponds to the charging direction of the secondary battery 300. The second field-effect transistor FET2 has a parasitic diode Dp2. The parasitic diode Dp2 is arranged such that the forward direction thereof corresponds to the discharging direction of the secondary battery 300. Therefore, if the first field-effect transistor FET1 is turned off, the secondary battery 300 can be charged through the parasitic diode Dp1. If the second field-effect transistor FET2 is turned off, the secondary battery 300 can be discharged through the parasitic diode Dp2.
The charger 500′ will now be described hereinbelow with reference to FIG. 3. The charger 500′ has a positive terminal 501 and a negative terminal 502. The positive terminal 501 and the negative terminal 502 of the charger 500′ are connected to the positive terminal 101 and the negative terminal 102 of the battery pack 100′, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 3, the charger 500′ includes the adapter 700. The adapter 700 generates an adapter voltage Vcc(ad). The charge control circuit (charge control IC) 600 is connected in parallel to the adapter 700 through the power transistor Tr, the diode D, and the current-detecting resistor R. The major features of the charge control circuit 600 are a constant-current charging function, a constant-voltage charging function, and a primary overvoltage detecting function. The charge control circuit 600 includes: a constant-current control circuit 610 having the constant-current charging function; a constant-voltage control circuit 620 having the constant-voltage charging function; and a primary overvoltage detection circuit 630 having the primary overvoltage detecting function.
The constant-current control circuit 610 controls the power transistor Tr so as to keep the potential difference across the current-detecting resistor R at a predetermined value in order to charge the battery pack 100′ at a constant current. The constant-voltage control circuit 620 detects the battery voltage Vcc(ba) of the secondary battery 300 and controls the power transistor Tr so that the battery voltage Vcc(ba) does not exceed a predetermined voltage in order to charge the battery pack 100′. The primary overvoltage detection circuit 630 detects the primary (adapter) voltage Vcc(ad). If the primary voltage Vcc(ad) is an overvoltage, the primary overvoltage detection circuit 630 turns the power transistor Tr off, thus stopping charging.
The power transistor Tr, the diode D, and the current-detecting resistor R are arranged in series in that order between the positive electrode of the adapter 700 and the positive terminal 501.
As mentioned above, the conventional battery pack 100′ includes only the charge protection IC 200 and the conventional charger 500′ includes the charge control IC 600. Namely, the conventional charger 500′ exclusively charges the battery pack 100′. In other words, a commercial charger is not available as the charger 500′. To use a commercial charger, namely, to use the charger including only the adapter 700, the charge control IC 600 and the peripheral devices may be built in the battery pack.
For conventional battery protection, the following features are provided. A battery is prevented from igniting in the overcharge mode. The battery is prevented from deteriorating. Further, the battery is prevented from deteriorating and heating in the discharge mode. Even for a unit cell, the safety thereof has been pursued. Thus, the unit cell hardly ignites. In actuality, however, there are many requests to prevent batteries from deteriorating.
Referring to FIG. 2, the above-mentioned conventional battery module 800′ requires the power transistor Tr and the second field-effect transistor FET2, which serves as a charge control switch. Namely, the battery module 800′ requires the two devices in order to control the charging operation. Since the power transistor Tr is included in the charger and the second field-effect transistor FET2 is built in the battery pack, the manufacturing cost is high. Moreover, since the charger is concerned with the charge control and the battery pack is concerned with the charge protection, controlling functional mechanisms for battery protection (the charge control function and the charge protection function) is complicated.
Since the above two devices generate heat, it is hard to perform the above-mentioned control.